A mining machine may be controlled to travel a mine according to a set target traveling speed. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that estimates transition of vehicle speed based on traveling route information including a road surface resistance in the traveling route and determines which one of acceleration traveling, deceleration traveling, and coasting traveling should be performed, so that the vehicle speed after a predetermined time elapses is within a predetermined range.